<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ya no quedan héroes by RottenLetters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846337">Ya no quedan héroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters'>RottenLetters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, M/M, Magic!Izuku, Villian!Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién necesita un quirk cuando se tiene magia?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ya no quedan héroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarwrites/gifts">morningstarwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a todos~ ¿Ha sido un tiempo desde que subo algo aquí? Me he estado enfocando en resubir todos mis fics a wattpad, así que no he subido apenas nada nuevo, lamento mucho eso ;; Pero el día de hoy vengo con algo lo bastante crack para aquellos que les gusta cuando saco parejas raras~</p>
<p>Mi hermoso novio ha decidido que le gusta esta ship, así que este es su regalo del día del padre ¡Espero que lo disfrutes cielo! </p>
<p>Historia beteada por _-Tigome-_ en Wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort mira a su alrededor con una sonrisa cruel, encuentra toda la situación de lo más hilarante. El pequeño Izuku, al que siempre subestimaron, ha acabado con todos y cada uno en esa insípida escuela de héroes en un suspiro, quizá algún alma desafortunada haya sobrevivido, pero no duda que esté deseando la muerte con la misma desesperación que ve en los ojos del chico rubio al cual arrancaron su quirk de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Se acerca al chico y acaricia el cabello fijado con gel. Izuku echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su cuerpo se apoye en Voldemort.</p>
<p>Ha sido un largo camino, ha luchado tanto y por tanto tiempo que la adrenalina no deja de bombear en su sangre, pero lo ha hecho. Mira a Bakugou arrodillado frente a él, sus ojos brillando llenos de rabia y una mueca desesperada en su rostro.</p>
<p>Casi siente pena, casi... pero ha crecido, ha madurado todo lo que esos ingenuos niños héroes no han querido hacerlo, el bien no siempre triunfa, los héroes no siempre ganan. El hombre que lo abraza por la espalda, siendo un villano lo ha llevado más allá, y le ha enseñado de lo que es capaz.</p>
<p><em>¿Qui</em><em>é</em><em>n necesita un quirk cuando se tiene magia?</em> Es su momento, él ya no es el niño bobo al que pueden molestar, ahora el poder fluye por su cuerpo, libre y superior.</p>
<p>Mira el sol ocultarse, un atardecer de profundo color rojo le dice que deben volver. Tom ha dejado un traslador listo para volver a Inglaterra esa misma noche. Se gira en sus brazos, dispuesto a ser llevado mientras el hombre con aspecto de serpiente lo besa y desaparecen.</p>
<p>Ya no quedan héroes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Entonces ¿alguien más cree que Villian!Izuku es arte y vida? Sólo amo demasiado como funciona la pareja en mi cabeza ;; Además de que la ship es tan rara que tuve que escribir el fic yo porque mi precioso @chryoskane no encontró nada en ninguna plataforma.<br/>Sé que ya lo leíste cielo, pero igual espero que lo vuelvas a leer y lo disfrutes ahora sin errores feos ;;;<br/>Muchas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~<br/>Besitos~ Baibai~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>